


Toadally The Best Dads

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Richie finds a new friend in the driveway and Eddie is less than thrilled
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 37





	Toadally The Best Dads

“RICHIE WHAT THE  _ FUCK _ IS THAT??” Eddie whipped the front door open as he noticed his husband pick something up in their driveway. 

“That, my dear Eds, is a toad. And we have to keep her.” 

“We are  _ not _ bringing this creature into the house, Richard.” 

“EDMUND, we must. She’s homeless. We can’t just let her get run over!” 

Eddie rolled his eyes. He couldn’t say no to Richie ever. He sighed. “Fine we can keep him...for now.” Turning his nose up, Eddie allowed Richie to cross the threshold with the toad firmly in his hands. 

“Thanks Eds. You know I love ya, right?” 

“You have a very odd way of showing it.” Eddie said through his teeth. But of course he knew. And Eddie loved Richie, toad or no toad. 

They got the toad settled in a dry habitat, having looked it up on the Internet. 

“Can’t believe we’re now officially dads!” Richie grinned, excitedly. Eddie couldn’t help but smile. His face turned stony just as fast as he realized they couldn’t care for a toad.

“Rich, we have absolutely no idea what to do!!! What if we kill him???” 

“Firstly, Spaghetti,  _ she  _ needs a name.” 

“How the fresh hell do you tell if a toad is a girl or a boy?” 

“Quite easily actually. She has a lighter colored throat so she’s female. She’s also not singing. So don’t misgender our daughter!” 

“Ughhhh I’m sorry. Okay what’s  _ her _ name?” 

“Toadette.” 

“We are NOT naming our first non-human daughter after a Mario character.” 

“And why not??” 

“Because RICHMOND, we have to think about this.”

“A low blow there, Eddie. Fiiiiiine.” After a moment, Richie turned to him. “How about Cassandra? We can call her Cassie for short.” 

“That  _ does _ seem like a fun name for a toad.” Eddie considered it. “Cassie is a good name.” 

“Perfect. Welcome to the family, Cassandra.” Richie teared up.

“Are you crying over a toad’s naming??” Eddie giggled. 

“I’m sorry I’m emotional about our little girl being named.” 

“It’s...a toad, Richie. She isn’t going to live long.” 

“Maybe not but she’s still our first child, Eds. We have to cherish this moment.” 

Eddie smiled at his husband and agreed it was a tender moment. 

“Alright, now what? We have a toad child, but no flies or anything to give her.” 

“Then we have to go to the pet store and buy them for her.” Richie said it so breezily as if it needed no thought. 

“Do we even know how much flies are?? Or where to get them??” But Richie was already pulling up safari and looking it up. “Wow we’re really doing this huh?” 

“Of course. Why not?” 

“It’s...gross.” 

“Spaghetti, people have had toads as pets for a bazillion years. Why the hell would it be weird?” 

“While I don’t think that’s entirely true, you’re right in that they are pets I guess.” 

“I know you hate germs but you’ll be fine.” Richie patted him on the back. 

“If you say so.” Eddie followed Richie out to the car, off to find this can of dead flies. 

The pet store was surprisingly crowded. They fought their way to the reptiles and amphibians. Eddie’s stomach flopped this way and that.

“Hello! We’re looking for Toad food.” 

The cashier was a young woman with a sunny smile that blinded everything near her. 

“One aisle over!” She said, a bit too cheerily. 

“Thank you!” Richie nodded. The aisle wasn’t huge but there was no way to know for sure what brand was best for Cassie. 

“We need the perfect type for her.” Richie went through every thing of dead flies. 

“Rich, she’s a  _ toad _ . Just get her flies and let’s go.” 

“We have to be meticulous, my love. She’s our child.” Richie cooed.

If Eddie wasn’t so in love with this man, he would have been sick. But he shook his head and braced himself as he looked at each of the flies. 

After an hour of searching prices and brands, they settled on the can they started with. 

“Who knew hunting for toad food was going to be this difficult?!” Eddie stood up, arching his back. 

“We’re ready to purchase.” Richie announced. 

“Good, now let's go.” 

They headed home with their flies. Checking in on their new daughter, they gave her the food and some water. 

  
  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

  
  


She grew to be a healthy and happy toad. And while Eddie was hesitant at first, he quickly warmed to her sweet disposition and good nature. 

“Cassie, you’re the best toad. What would we have done without you?” He patted her head, gently.

She croaked at him, softly. Her way of saying “thanks dad, I love you too.” 

She lived another 10 years thanks to her two dads who cared for her every single day since they saved her from the driveway. 


End file.
